


he knew everything

by unmyeong



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmyeong/pseuds/unmyeong
Summary: This is fic is inspired by Sam Smith's I'm Not The Only One. Hope you like it!





	he knew everything

**Author's Note:**

> This is fic is inspired by Sam Smith's I'm Not The Only One. Hope you like it!

Daeyeol opened his eyes as soon as he wakes up, having a lot of side thoughts in his mind. He tried to face his back just to see an empty space that the love of his life used to stay on. He can still remember the very first day he witnessed how beautiful and blessed his life was, those precious moments where he can see the one whom he cherished the most sleeping beside him. It made Daeyeol's heart ached a bit but as what he always say to keep himself positive and on track,"Maybe this is just an obstacle that every people having relationships should face and overcome."

As Daeyeol walks outside their room, he saw the man he used to give his all, and still continues to do so. He smiled at him like everything is fine and nothing bothers their relationship; the latter greeted him saying, "Good morning, my love." wearing his smile that never fails Daeyeol to give hope. That smile, that damned smile. It was a smile that Daeyeol always wished to see because it makes him motivated enough to fight for him. It was like the sun; it's the only thing Daeyeol has right now, and that belongs to Choi Sungyoon. 

He gave Sungyoon a lovely gaze as if he's not worried if Sungyoon feels the same for him until now, since it was years ago since they first started to date each other. It was a bright yet cold day in December 18th of year 2012; where everything seemed so perfect that even a lot of people dreamed to be like the two individuals being so in love. Everything was magical and unexpected in a way that a man named Daeyeol would love his friend named Sungyoon. It was a complete surreal moment for the both of them but one thing's for sure: they are the happiest. 

The reality stopped Daeyeol from reminiscing. He realized that maybe love really fades as time passes by, that he's not that interesting anymore. Sungyoon stood up and prepared his things ready for work. Daeyeol stopped him and said, "Wait, h-have you eaten? I can make you breakfast first before you leave?" He offered hoping that Sungyoon would say yes so that they can spend more time together before he leave the place where he used to consider his home but not anymore because for Daeyeol it's just a simple house, empty and colorless. 

"I'm actually quite in hurry right now so-" Sungyoon didn't even finished his words because Daeyeol cut him off saying, "Oh. Oh sure, sure. I understand." Without uttering any word, Sungyoon left Daeyeol alone inside looking at Sungyoon as he make footsteps away from him. Daeyeol couldn't help but let the tears coming from his small eyes flow. It was too painful for him to endure that everything is not what they used to be before anymore, but he still tried his best to think the other way around, wiping his tears thinking and encouraging his negative mind, "Maybe he's really just that busy at work."

-

Sungyoon finally came to the place he always visit before going to the company he works at. It's a house, to be exact. He pressed the car's horn that results the person living in to that house come outside because it means that he arrived. Sungyoon seemed to be so happy as he lay his eyes to the other man's apperance coming closer to him. It gave him unexplainable excitement the same as whenever some teenagers are having the urge to be with the person they love, so he knew how it felt. Both of them entered the house in which Sungyoon seems to live in as well. The other man gave him a hug and for Sungyoon, it was like the waves of the ocean. "I missed you." Sungyoon said without hesitation, but before he could tell the latter on how he made him crazy by just thinking about him, their soft pudgy lips merged like how the moon and sun combines whenever an eclipse is about to happen. 

The man he loved so dearly is now holding him like he meant the world for the other one too. Sungyoon's mind became a mess. He couldn't think properly, all he know is that he wanted this to happen; that he craved for this and he wanted more. That the man whom he offered his heart is now in front of him making him feel insane than before. It was none other than Park Jaeseok. Sungyoon tried his best to remain calm as the way Jaeseok moves is making him feel the tension more. Until he gave up and pushed Jaeseok that made the latter lie down in shock, even Sungyoon was surprised on what he just did but Jaeseok smiled at him like he also wanted Sungyoon's sudden aggressiveness, and that made Sungyoon lose his mind even more.

"I love you, I love you Park Jaeseok." Sungyoon said in a very husky tone making him look like he's really in love. "and I love you too, Sungyoon." That moment the both of them felt like having each other is already enough to face the world they live in, as if Sungyoon isn't already in a relationship and as if Jaeseok doesn't know about him being the number two. Sungyoon threw his body to Jaeseok and the rest was history. It was a complete beautiful disaster, like how a major explosion happened and it resulted to have a perfect scenery. It's like the combination of sweet, spice and everything nice. It was sensational for Sungyoon and Jaeseok as they feel the pressure and bliss; it was a moment to remember. The love they have remained to be the reason on why they kept on staying by each other's sides. As what other person in this world will do, you'll sacrifice everything for the sake of love, even if it includes those people who cares for you and their happiness. 

"Sungyoon," Jaeseok called Sungyoon as he organize his things because he's about to go to work. "Yes?" Sungyoon replied. "How about Daeyeol? Will he be okay?" Sungyoon stopped for a while and looked at Jaeseok who seemed really worried that they might hurt a person's feelings even if it's already given that they will, they will hurt him lots. "Of course, he's too naive for everything. He doesn't know and he won't know. Don't worry, okay?" The man gave the latter a smile giving him the look of assurance that Daeyeol will never know what they are doing for so long. "Why can't you just break up with him and be with me? You said you love me." Sungyoon's smile faded after hearing those words that came from Jaeseok's lips. "Yeah, why can't I?" Sungyoon thought in his mind. He doesn't know why he's still choosing to be with Daeyeol despite the fact that he doesn't have that much love for him anymore compared years ago. 

"Jaeseok, Daeyeol is my... home." Tears started to fall from Sungyoon's eyes with the thought that Daeyeol is his home. "He's my strength on everything. Everything I do, he was there, he's always there and I know for sure he will always be. He introduced me to my right path in life and I couldn't thank him more for everything he did for me, and without him, I wouldn't be able to meet you." 

Memories came back as fresh as before on the first day Jaeseok and Sungyoon met each other. It was during their college where everyone are having a party and Daeyeol introduced Jaeseok to Sungyoon as his childhood bestfriend. Until then, Sungyoon had interest in Jaeseok and now, the present life came to it's right place. Sungyoon is crying on Jaeseok's shoulder because he loves Daeyeol but not the way he loves Jaeseok more. For him, Jaeseok made him the happiest, that Jaeseok was the man who made his dreams come true. For Sungyoon, Daeyeol did nothing but to work every single day. He didn't gave him the attention and love he needed, That even if he used to love Daeyeol, everything just faded the way it should like how a flower becomes dry without having the proper care, and as soon as time flies, it wither and dies after.

Jaeseok has a lot of questions but he chose to remain silent and understand the situation if this is how Sungyoon wants it to be. He loves him and whatever decision he will choose, Jaeseok will always be there as a support, even if it will hurt and affect Daeyeol the most.

-

Sungyoon went straight home after hours of working. The moment he came out of the car, Daeyeol opened the door and welcomed him with a sweet smile like he always give him. Sungyoon hugged him and said, "I missed you." Daeyeol cried the moment he heard those words; those words full of lies. They just remained like that as Daeyeol weeps. "Are you crying? Why? Is there any problem?" Sungyoon asked and looked at him to wipe his soft and warm tears. "Nothing, I- I just missed you." Daeyeol answered with a beaming smile trying his best to remain as positive as he is. Sungyoon pinched his cheeks saying, "You're still as cry baby as you are before...hyung." the younger kissed Daeyeol's cheeks to make the other one release a very bright smile. He knows how to please Daeyeol and it works all the time. Sungyoon came in first that left Daeyeol wonder alone looking at the stars in the sky. "When will you admit it to me?" The man once again cried silently as he close the door to follow Sungyoon inside. The man who taught him how to love and the man he have been spending his entire six years with. 

It was painful for Sungyoon and Jaeseok to love each other that way, but for Daeyeol, it hurts even more. It felt like his heart is going to burst any moment with the thought that his other half's remaining affection for him is now gone.

That everything used to be so perfect for him but as time passes by, it all went sad and gloomy. 

It hurts him even more because since the beginning, he knew.

He knew everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! this is me, Alli (bominkst) and this is my first entry so if you're reading this, I just want to thank you for supporting this fic! I hope you all liked it/will like it because I tried my best and this is the result, hehe. 
> 
> If you have some questions or message, you can DM me at my twitter account, @bominkst or just leave a comment, I would really appreciate some messages from you. Thank you so much and have a nice day ahead!


End file.
